warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Ivara/Patch History
*Drusus has a tale to tell! Visit the new Ivara Leverian to learn more and find her Prex card! You can find the Leverian in the Market or Codex when viewing Ivara! *Fixed Ivara Navigator not pausing some lifespan timers for projectiles, allowing the projectile to die of old age while you're still controlling it. *Fixed Ivara’s Artemis Bow arrows not reflecting chosen colors when stuck into objects/enemies. *Fixed Ivara’s Navigator cast animation not being replicated between Host/Client, resulting in no sound or movement. *Fixes towards Ivara Prime’s helmet cloth clipping through her forehead. *Fixed Ivara Prime’s Quiver ability not using her Artemis Bow Prime mesh. As reported here: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1160446-ivara-primes-1-doesnt-use-the-right-artemis-bow-texture/ *Fixed Ivara’s Zipline persisting when in Railjack Emplacements. *Tweaked Ivara Prime prowl effect to be less prominent while moving to reduce eye-strain based on feedback. *Fixed Ivara Prime’s Artemis Bow Prime darkening when viewed in the Arsenal. *Fixed incorrect textures on Ivara Prime using the Astrea TennoGen. *Fixed losing Ivara’s Sleep/Cloak Arrow UI timer when Transfering to the Operator. ;Warframe Looting Ability Changes: Warframe Loot Abilities will again be able to yield multiple-drops from already looted corpses. A single enemy can be looted by at most one Ability from each group - which is how it worked before, this just clarifies it. Warframe Looting Abilities have been split into separate functionality groups for clarity: #Loot while alive: Ivara #Loot petrified: Atlas #Loot on death: Wukong, Khora, Hydroid. An enemy can only be killed once, they can’t ‘die’ multiple times. #Loot corpse: Nekros, Chesa These changes stem from a bigger conversation that was addressed yesterday regarding not providing closure on the Loot Frame changes from The Jovian Concord. All the information can be found here: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1131506-the-mod-booster-and-free-to-play/ *Fixed Ivara Empowered Quiver stat display saying Crit Chance when it should be Crit Damage. *Fixed Ivara's Sleep arrow sometimes causing birds to fall through the ground. *Updated the following Warframe Ability Descriptions to better explain the Ability. Below are the latest edits: **'Ivara’s Navigator:' “Assume control of any projectile launched by Ivara and guide it to the target." *Fixed a long-standing bug-turned-exploit with Ivara’s Noise Arrow that we’d like to explain in detail so you can understand why we have chosen to fix it now. The old bug is as follows: Enemies who are attracted to Ivara’s Noise Arrow never regain intelligence if Ivara is invisible. The fix allows them to ‘finish’ their investigation of the noise and thus regain some form of intelligence. This was exploitable in conjunction with the way that Interception missions work, and has been in the game for quite a long time on our end. *Fixed the Huntress Bundle diorama in the Market displaying Nova instead of Ivara. *Fixed Ghouls, Ratel, and Wolf of Saturn Six targeting your Sentinel when it and you are both invisible (eg: Ivara's Prowl). ;Piercing Navigator - Navigator Augment - Ivara *Added 3m Punch Through to Projectile. *Fixed Stealth abilities like Ivara's Prowl being ineffective against Dargyns. *Fixed Ivara’s Prowl FX pointing towards the ceiling and not the player. *Fixed Ivara’s Infiltrate Augment Mod still triggering alarms from Laser Doors in the Gas City tileset. *Fixed Ivara’s Cloak arrow functioning on Defense objectives, leaving enemies unable to find it.﻿ *Added Ability videos in the Ability UI for Ivara! *Conservation Change: Fixed the sleep abilities of Ivara, Baruuk, and Equinox not giving you the option to capture animals in Plains of Eidolon. *Fixed Ivara's leg cloth appearing less translucent than they should be. *TENNOGEN ROUND 15! Ivara Astrea Skin by Rekkou *Fixed a long-standing issue with Ivara being able to remain cloaked while performing a Bullet Jump when using Prowl, while Solo or Host. Parkour is intended to break Prowl's cloak *Fixed certain Warframe Helmets made up of multiple pieces (Ivara, Nidus, among a couple of others) not appearing fully wet when on the Plains while raining. *Conservation Change: Ivara’s Sleep Arrow now grants a ‘Perfect Capture’ if the shot is a direct hit. The farther off your shot the more distressed the animal gets. *Fixed missing Ivara Artemis Bow impact FX. *Fixed an issue where Ivara's Navigator would lock a player if taken control of certain Fishing gear and never let go. *Removed Warframe Ability immunity on animals so that they can be put into a peaceful slumber by special Abilities like Ivara’s Sleep Arrow and Equinox’s Rest. *Fixed the Repala Syandana clipping through Ivara’s legs. *Fixed a script error when casting Ivara’s Prowl ability﻿. *Fixed being unable to customize Ivara's Artemis Bow's Arrows. *Fixed an issue where Ivara's Artemis Bow was not properly consuming energy. *Fixed crash that could occur if you died right while Ivara was drawing back an Arrow. *Fixed being cloaked by Ivara’s Empowered Quiver potentially resulting in a status proc by AoE procs. *Fixed Energy Conversion not increasing the Critical damage increase of Ivara’s Empowered Quiver. *'Augment': Added for *'MODDABLE ‘EXALTED’ WEAPONS!' **Warframes with unique Ability-driven (Exalted) Weapons can now be separately Modded in your Arsenal! This includes the ability to customize their appearance too! If you own any of the following Warframes, their “Exalted” Weapon have been added to your Arsenal: *Ivara’s Artemis Bow Exalted Weapons work in the following ways: *They appear in your Arsenal as an unranked moddable Weapon option once you’ve unlocked the Ability. *All Exalted weapons use the Mod classes expected for the class of weapon. *While Exalted Weapons can be ranked, they do not count towards Mastery Rank (with the exception of Khora’s Venari). *Riven Mods are not generated for Exalted Weapons. *'Augment': Added for *Fixed being able to jump infinitely after wall clinging and mounting Ivara’s Dashwire. *Fixed headshot and kill sounds being occluded during Ivara’s Prowl ability. *Ivara’s Prowl will now only steal from each enemy once total, instead of once per Ivara. Our intent is to mirror how Nekros’ Desecrate also functions, considering the recent movement of Sentient Cores to certain Sentient variants. It’s rewarding to be the warmly welcomed Nekros in an Argon Crystal run, and we hope Ivara will now be welcomed equivalently. *Fixed rolling breaking Ivara out of Prowl, as per: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/891159-you-can-no-longer-roll-in-prowl-ivara-fix-pending/. *Fixed Ivara's Cloak arrow dome not cloaking Operators. *'Augment': Added for *Casting speed Mods (Natural Talent) now affect: **Ivara’s Artemis Bow (while ziplining) and Navigator (while ziplining), Quiver, and Prowl *'Conclave': Increased duration of Encumbered and Null-Shield arrows. *Fixed Prowl scanning enemies that don’t have drop table items (i.e. turrets and cameras). *Fixed a crackling noise when firing the Latron Wraith while using Prowl. *'Conclave': Artemis Bow can now only be activated at 100 energy. *'Conclave': Decreased energy cost of shooting Artemis Bow. *Fixed Navigator not deactivating when inside Mag’s Magnetize bubble. *Fixed being able to pass through locked doors on Dashwire. *Fixed Ivaras Infiltrate Augment Mod not protecting you from lasers in the Orokin Moon, Grineer, and Uranus spy mission tilesets. *'Augment': Added for *'Conclave': Fixed Null-Shield Arrow not applying when casted consecutively. *Fixed being visible while Prowl is active with an Arcane Trickery installed. *Removed custom Quiver HUD while in the Dojo. *Fixed mantling an edge breaking Prowl ability. *Fixed permanently receiving a ‘Power in Use’ error after having Ivara's Artemis Bow stolen by a Drahk Master. *Fixed Ivara’s arrow texture showing as black. *'Conclave': Quiver - *'Conclave': Encumbered Arrow now has a 2m AoE and its duration increased to 5 seconds. *'Conclave': Null Shield Arrow duration increased to 5 seconds. *Sleep Arrow now has diminishing returns against boss-type enemies. *Prowl will no longer be able to steal from boss-type enemies. *Fixed Navigator causing arrows shot by Artemis Bow to fly off course. *Fixed Dashwire causing players to fall out of the level when used to walk into an area that would normally teleport the player in-bounds. *Fixed an issue where picking up an item while using Artemis Bow would cause the player to be unable to drop the object, or have it disappear forever. *Fixed Ivara’s agile unarmed idle animation clipping through her hood. *Fixed Artemis Bow not properly getting buffs from Rifle Mods. *Fixed Dashwire Arrow allowing players to escape underwater with Archwing, getting stuck outside of water on the Grineer Underwater Sealab Tileset. *Fixed Cloak Arrow not attaching properly to its targets. *'Conclave': Fixed an additional '00' appearing in Ivara's custom arrow HUD. *Fixed Sleep Arrow timer not properly displaying for Clients. *Fixed Quiver getting stuck on a single arrow type if the player activated the ability using their 'Use Selected Power' hotkey while Navigator was active. *Fixed an error preventing players from using their weapons or abilities after using Artemis Bow. *Fixed an error that would prevent Clients from being able to use their powers if meleeing while Artemis Bow was ending, or being deactivated due to a Nullifier bubble. *'Conclave': Ivara can no longer gain energy while Artemis Bow is active. *Fixed Clients not properly seeing visual FX created by Sleep Arrow. *Fixed Ivara's Agile idle animation using her Artemis Bow as a prop, causing other Warframes using the animation to look a bit unusual. *Fixed Artemis Bow HUD appearing while Ivara is carrying the Operator in the Second Dream Quest. *Slightly adjusted Artemis Bow's fire and draw audio FX. *Fixed some particle FX on Navigator. *Fixed Cloak Arrow causing permanent invisibility when used on Chroma's . *Fixed the unintentionally breaking Prowl. *Fixed dashwires not always being flush with the walls they end on. *Fixed some of Ivara's Ability FX playing too loudly. *Targets affected by Slumber Arrow will now wake up early if their health drops below 50%. *Fixed an issue with the energy drain of Navigator increasing dramatically on any cast beyond the first. *Introduced. }} Category:Ivara